No search was conducted on the subject matter of this specification in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office nor in any other search facility. The prior art which I consider to be most relevant is discussed in detail in the BEST MODE AND INDUSTRIAL APPLICABILITY section of this specification.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a new construction for an elongated turbulator radiator tube which permits the tube to be assembled with other radiator forming components in a manner which provides better heat transfer characteristics from the radiator tube to other components of the radiator structure. This better heat transfer characteristic permits more rapid cooling of a coolant passing through the radiator tube and can reduce the size of radiator required in order to give a predetermined amount of cooling capacity.